Veara (Remasted)
by The Role Player Veev
Summary: The most gifted Artlen in Pangeara's History is setting for to be a space captain. Veara sets off to the galaxy's core to solve an undying question that haunted her for years. Will she answer her question or be captured and be used by the Grox? First Chapter of the TTOT Collaboration
1. Chapter 1

I finally got around to reboot this story now that I am better at writing

* * *

It was mid morning on Pangeara, the young star shown it's life giving rays down onto the overly colorful planet and to it's equally over colorful Artlens. The Artlens themselves were busy with their daily activity, tending to businesses, caring for the land and lively forests, and caring towards each other.

One particular Artlen was walking down a hallway of an office that was built on the side and within one of Ferndath's larger trees. The tall female Artlen walked with purpose and determination, her red fur with darker red stripes glistened in the light that was able to penetrate those the many layers of rainbow colored leaves the tree has. Her hands were clapped together behind her back, carefully placed on top of her bony spines that was rested down and semi hidden in her long red hair which she kept in a pony tail. Her blood red eyes stared forward, unblinking and showing no kindness.

Today is an important day and she wants _nothing_ to go wrong. This Artlen made it the Head Master's chambers on the top floor and in the heart of the tree's canopy. She knocked on the wooden doors of the Head Master's chambers, waiting for permission to come in, and once she heard the voice of her leader granting such permission, she pushed the doors open and walked in. She was greeted by a warm yellowish light coming from lamps placed on the sides of longish chamber's. Light had to provided here because hardly if not any light is able to penetrate through the leaves.

Walking into the chambers as the doors closed behind her, the blue colored Artlen was looking down at some papers and a few holograms. Finally looking up from his work, the Head Master rested his baby blue eyes on the red Artlen.

"Glad to see you come quickly on such short notice Veara." He said calmly and carefully, knowing the mighty rage that rests within the red Artlen known as Veara.

"What kind of commander am I not to be quick on her paws?" cooed Veara, her voice cold. She never let her eyes leave the Master's eyes.

There was a moment of silence before the Head Master spoke. "So you know that it's ready then?"

"That I do."

"And are you, Veara?"

"I am."

"Are you sure?"

Veara bowed her head a little, only her eye remained in place, giving her a look of pure intimidation. The action was enough to the Head Master that she is ready. He huffed as he got up from where he sat.

"Very well," He said as he started to walk out of the chambers, "Please follower."

Both Artlens walked out of the chamber and down the winding hallways. Neither spoke to each other and Veara wasn't going to be the one that's going to break the silence.

Within a few minutes, they climbed a flight of stairs and now they were in the tree's canopy. A small sections was hallowed out by a team of Artlens as they needed room to built something that they wanted to hide from the public.

They wanted to hide a prototype starship. This was one of many version that in the past failed and had to be reworked. The Head Master made sure that the best planners and builders were on this project. They have lost a few lives in the failed starships and he was not going to lose another, especially the life of the most gifted Artlen. As of right now, the starship was ready for test flying.

While the Head Master was talking to some scientist, Veara had walked right up to the starship. There was an unexplained glee going on in her mind, yes she was happy to see the Artlen race finally reaching the stars however this glee felt much different as if she was glad to get off of this planet.

Veara was deep in her thoughts when a hand was carefully placed on her shoulder, she jumped a little and turned to look to see who touched her. It was the Head Master with some of the scientists he was talking to earlier.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked. Veara nodded, glanced at the ship again, then followed the bunch to a table to talk about the necessary things she has to learn before flying the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Veara sat with her hands knitted together and her chin placed on top of them, staring intensely at the yellow and green colored Artlen talking. Her ears were up in a listening position and her ruby red eyes sparked with curiosity.

She was excited to try out the new starship! She wanted to jump right into it and start exploring the galaxy! She wanted to explore alien planets, see the inhabitants, see if they taste any good, if not open up trades for her kind. And above all else.

She wanted to know what is in the galaxy's core. This question haunted her for years, ever since that one particular day...

"...All right then, is everything clear?" Asked the yellow/green Artlen.

Veara nodded and sat up straighter, her heart was pounding in her chest. The two got up and walked towards the starship. This starship was an one Artlen ship, it was a bronze color with golden markings. It had 8 wings on it, 4 on either side. Veara can tell it was brand new by the smell of warm metal and warm fabric.

After the red colored Artlen clambered into the ship. she sat in the main control chair and looked around the dashboard. This was going to be interesting to say at least, Veara licked her lips then started to gently chrew her top lip nervously. She head heard the stories about what happened to the other Artlens and she wished that does not happen to her. However, something inside of her knew the ship was going to work.

Starting up the ship, Veara began to press the necessary bottoms, pulling levers, and typing in commands. The ship slowly rose up from the ground and away from the ever watchful eyes of the Artlens. Veara didn't release her breath just yet, getting the ship ready was one thing the flying part is another.

* * *

Within the few short hours, Veara Eveler mastered the controls of the starship under the careful guidance of the many scientists. Veara was now aware now much fly felt!It felt wondering not being bound to the ground, able to go anyway, and just the feeling of being free. She now understands why the other Artlen kind loved flying so much and she decided never to make fun of them again.

The sun was setting by the time Veara had to land the ship and call it a day. After she landed and reluctantly climbed out of the ship, Veara littled a little as the starship was swarmed by the Artlen scientists. She squeezed out of the crowd and tottered towards the exit.

There waiting for her was the Head Master, leading on the wall with his arms crossed and with a smile on his catlike face.

"Had fun?" he ask, purring as he said those words.

"Lots~!" Veara purred back. (it should be noted that it was a common thing for Artlens to purr when they are happy.)

Veara then happily told the Head Master her little adventure in the starship. He was very pleased to hear that everything went well, well enough to make Veara purr with delight and put a spring in her step.

"Good to hear you had fun." The Head Master mused, pausing in his steps just outside of the front doors. "Sleep well Veara. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Thank you." Said Veara, rubbing an arm as she walked out of the office. "You too..."

* * *

Veara was lying on her nest like bed, she was tired. There was a lot of excitement today and she was pleased of it. She rolled over and stared at her dresser. Resting on top of said dresser was a necklace her father have given her. A small red gem was at the center of the necklace and it glowed softly. That necklace brought back a memory of one night she sent with a friend.

Veara frowned a little, she remembered how much fun she spent with that orange alien and she missed him terribly. She doesn't get a lot of chances to make new friends or spent time with one. Everyone or perhaps herself seemed to be too busy. She wondered when she will see him again.

_'Maybe after I become a space captain I can visit him..?'_ She thought then smiled again. Then another thought butted in

**_'After I reach the Galaxy's Core then I can visit Arcadia...'_**

Veara pulled her covers over her head and muzzled her pillows. Smile on her face, she drifted off to slept.


End file.
